Never Letting You Go
by sweetswanqueen
Summary: -What happens when the one night stand you think you will never see again just so happens to be your new boss...who has a husband and a kid. Will the one night stand remain that way or will things become more complicated, well mixing business and pleasure is a recipe for disaster or perhaps not. - AU - Rating up to M
1. Chapter 1 - Awkward Beginnings

**A/N: This is my first Swan Queen story so bare with me, hopefully you will all like it as the story goes on.**

**Disclaimer: OUAT does not belong to me, I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 1 – Awkward Beginnings**

Emma Swan was plenty of fun but she was also a realist she'd told her roommate Ruby, she'd didn't believe in true love, just like she never believed in the tooth fairy when she was little. The only people who choose to believe in such rubbish were people who had grown up in a nice little house with the white picket fence, people who probably no doubt saw the world with rose tinted glasses on or so that's what she would tell herself anyway. Emma knew differently, before she had been adopted by a mega rich couple at the age of 16 she'd already seen more of the 'real world' than probably most adults would ever witness in their lifetime. At the age of sweet 16 when most people were naively falling in love for the first time, Emma's guard was already up and the damage had been done, she trusted just one person...herself well maybe sometimes Ruby…just sometimes.

Autumn was fast approaching. It was colder than usual for September in Boston, just another thing that Emma hated. She had only moved to Boston with her best friend four weeks ago and already she was missing the heat of California. Yet here she was lying in some dingy bed thinking it may not be so bad after all.

"Well that was..." Said the brown eyed brunette next to her just before peeling herself up off the bed far too elegantly for someone who'd just had mind blowing sex.

"Yeah...that was good." Emma said trying to get the right words out as she sat herself up in the bed watching the other woman zip the back of her black dress up.

"Good?... I think it was better than just good." Stated the confident woman just as she was slipping on her black louboutin shoes.

"Yeah it was but i didn't want to boost your ego, which correct me if i am mistaken is already pretty big from where i'm sitting." Emma smirked flicking her long blonde her back over her shoulders staring directly at the other woman.

The brunette who was now heading for the door simply raised an eyebrow and smirked back over her shoulder at the blonde.

"Well guess I will see you around?" Questioned the blonde.

"No...You and I both know you won't dear, let's not make this out to be something more than what it was." Replied the brunette.

"Do i at least get your name?... mine is Emma by the way." she said whilst mentally kicking herself in the head _Oh this is new even for you Ems, not even getting the name of the person you've slept with beforehand._

"Like i said let's not make this out to be something more than what it was... Goodbye Emma" She smiled before making a quick exit.

Agitated and angry Emma grabbed her phone to call the one person she knew would pick her up.

"Hey Emma, where in the hell are you? i told you not to go out to that damn bar last night, the night before your first day at Mills Media? Way to make a first impression." Ruby rambled down the phone.

"Okay MOM i get it besides i've still got plenty of time it's only 6.30am so could you please come and pick me up." She replied whilst dragging her rear end out of the bed.

"Well i may as well be your mother the amount of time's I've picked your ass up from gosh knows where, i thought i was meant to be the dirty stop out." Ruby simply replied.

"So will you pick me up or not?" Emma couldn't help but grin.

"Where are you this time?" Ruby asked sounding a tad amused but also frustrated at having to pick her best friend up yet again.

"The Tavern Inn...i will wait outside, just please don't be too long i need a quick shower before work."

"Ohh wow that's low for even you Em's, that place is beyond a dive...*laughing* i'll be there in 20 minutes." Ruby giggled before hanging up.

She picked and dropped Emma off at their apartment before heading to work herself. Emma stripped of her walk of shame clothes from the night before (black jacket, red tight dress and killer heels), got the quickest shower she'd had in her life, got ready and drove to her new job.

_Crap 8.45am, not good i cannot be late_ she thought to herself as she ran through the glass doors of Mills Media dressed in a killer knee length black skirt, matching jacket and slim fitted white shirt with her hair pulled back into a very sophisticated ponytail.

"First day?" came a male voice from behind her just as she entered the elevator.

"Am I that obvious?" She smiled in his direction as she hit the button up.

"Just a little bit, relax. Work hard and you'll be just fine here." He smiled back at her.

Ping and the elevator doors soon opened.

"I'll try to remember that." She smiled as they both got out the elevator.

"I'm here to see a Mrs Mills. I'm the new intern." Emma smiled at the woman sat in front of her behind a small desk.

"Oh right, you're finally here, well at least you're not late...yet!" The little blonde said eyeing her cautiously.

"Yeah and I'm ready to get started." Emma said trying not to sound as nervous as she felt.

_Get it together you can do this_ she told herself.

"That's good to hear my name is Kathryn, I see you've already made a good friend and a very powerful one at that too." She said nodding in the direction of the tall dark haired man Emma had just been chatting to.

"Oh he was just giving me some good advice on the way up." _why am i explaining myself to Mrs Mills assistant_ Emma thought to herself.

"Well he is the Mayor of Boston and also Mrs Mills husband..…Ashton Mills, so you're lucky the guy is a genius and well a legend here, i am surprised you didn't recognize him from all the newspapers and magazines he is in." Gushed the little blonde _oh and if i didn't know any better i'd say you've got a crush on our boss's husband_ Emma was thinking to herself.

"Wow well i've only been here a few weeks so I am still new to the area." She smiled as Kathryn led her into the waiting room.

"Well you're lucky, If only I'd of been that lucky when i first arrived." Kathryn replied before leaving Emma sitting in silence.

Emma spent the longest 5 minutes of her life twiddling her fingers together and thinking...thinking far too much as she gazed out of the window only to be interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"See anything interesting?" said a male voice Emma now recognized as Ashton Mills her new boss's husband.

"Not really i was just thinking." Emma turned around and responded to the man standing in the door way.

They were interrupted by the sounds of clicking high heels coming down the corridor.

"Miss Swan i presume?" Said a familiar female voice walking into the room, paper in hand.

"Yeah...Emma Swan." She replied frozen in place staring at the very same woman she'd been in bed with only a few hours ago.

"Well i best leave you lady's to it, Regina I will see you later sweetheart and we can talk about Henry's school options later." Ashton kissed the side of the brunette's cheek before leaving.

"Well this is awkward." it had come out of her mouth before she had even chance to process it.

"Indeed it is Miss Swan, Indeed it is." Regina said holding her poker face in place not letting any sense of real emotion show but underneath that mask was a whole other story.


	2. Chapter 2 - Damn the Tequila

**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews to be honest I wasn't expecting any so they're much appreciated and it motivates me to write more. **** The next chapter was rushed and written on not much sleep. I won't' get a chance to update it now till next weekend. I hope it doesn't suck too much as i'm certainly no Shakespeare when I comes to writing lol. There will be more familiar names popping up in the next few chapters too.**

**Disclaimer: OUAT does not belong to me, I do not own anything.**

** Chapter**** 2 - Damn the Tequila**

To say her first day as an intern didn't reach her expectations would be the understatement of the year and she knew without a doubt Regina was less than happy about the whole situation, but what could she really do about it. After all there are laws against firing a person for reasons that are not professional right? Well that's what she kept telling herself over and over since she had got back to her apartment and Regina had said herself that they'd come to an understanding. Emma knew that if she quit she'd have to go back to California begging her adoptive parents for the internship at her "fathers" company, the one they had begged her to take.

_**That Morning**_

"You cannot fire me, I need this job. I know you weren't expecting to see me ever again. You made that pretty damn evident this morning, but i'm not the one with the alternative lifestyle or whatever you call it but you don't see me kicking up a fuss." She said, as she could feel herself getting more and more worked up. _Damn this woman is full of herself, who does she thinks she is…I definitely underestimated her confidence for_..._.arrogance, maybe that's because she looks about 30 and already has her own company...maybe the success has gone to that very pretty head of hers…oh Emma shut up analyzing everything._

"This is my company dear, I can fire whoever i want to and do not dare to presume to think you know me, you have no idea what I am capable of." Regina grinned back at her with that dark seductive smirk Emma couldn't help but be drawn to, that very smirk was the one that had drawn a very drunk blonde to act impulsively in a very crowded bar the previous night.

"Well I doubt a lawyer would see it that way." She smiled back at her 'new boss' noticing that comment soon wiped that gorgeous smirk off her face.

"I don't think even you'd be that stupid Miss Swan, i am a very powerful woman." The brunette said taking a step closer towards the blonde in front of her. Her eyes scanned Emma from head to toe, like a lion ready to pounce on its prey. Regina was struggling with some sort of inner conflict. Emma soon noticed it instantly as all traces of the other woman's poker face from earlier on now vanished before her eyes.

"Your face tells me different and your husband is also very powerful is he not?" Yes the tables were turning and Emma was growing in confidence in front of this highly successful and very intimidating woman.

"Your point being?" The brunette practically barked back taking another step forward.

"My point is i don't do blackmail, it's not my style but I need this job for reasons that I am not going to tell you. Just like you're not going to tell that husband of yours you secretly bat for the other team…and don't try to tell me otherwise I know plenty of people like you…living in the closet behind some sham marriage…a marriage of convenience I think is the term people use now." Emma replied as calmly and focused as a winning criminal defense lawyer about to make that last grand slam of a speech in court. _Wow go Emma….where in the hell did that come from._

Regina Mills was speechless…..well for the first few seconds she was before bouncing back to her usual cool and hard exterior trying not to fly at the woman in front of her. No one spoke to her that way…well no one who had the luxury of sticking around to tell the tale. Everyone in Boston knows if you cross her then your life is over, and career completely destroyed.

"Well Miss Swan as incorrect as your moving speech just was it seems we have come to an understanding."

In the heat of their strong discussion they had somehow moved into each other personal space, faces just centimeters apart.

"I am glad you think so, I will stay out of your way as much as possible." Emma said taking a step back trying to distance herself from this beautiful but arrogant creature in front of her.

Regina noticed the blonde's actions and also how her mesmerizing green eyes had quickly scanned her own lips. _She's a stupid intern…. I'm sure I'll forget about her by next week…maybe two…well a month at the latest, oh Regina who in the hell are you kidding your screwed._

"Re..i mean Mrs Mills, are you okay?"

"Yes I was just thinking dear …_lie_, you will have to be moved to the second floor were you'll work with one of my team on special event's management. That's the best I can do giving our current situation, obviously we will see each other, after all I am your boss." She replied to the young woman looking anywhere in the room but at her.

"Yes I understand and I think your right, at least this way we will see less of each other and given time I'm sure we will both move on with our lives as if nothing happened." Emma said confidently ignoring the knot forming in her stomach.

"Well nothing did happen did it dear?"

"Nope… I guess not," Emma said leaving the room feeling as if she'd just been kicked in the stomach but why she didn't know.

_**Back to the present**_

"I go back to California and I'll be the little rich step kid who got the job because daddy was the CEO of the company…I stay here and I have to deal with her." she said out loud now talking to herself as she paced the living room back and forth.

"Face who?" Came Ruby's voice from the door way.

"Oh you don't even wanna know, it's a long story." Emma said rolling her eyes.

"Clearly I do if it's got you so worked up that your burning foot prints into the carpet and I know you have your trust issues but seriously Ems we've been through more than enough, you can tell me after all how bad can it be?"

"Well it's not like a nuclear bomb went off or anything but last night I met someone at the bar we always go to when we need to let of some steam. I managed to hook up with this amazingly sexy, beautiful woman and erm…a very well experienced one at that only to find out this morning she is indeed my new boss." She replied as quickly as possible. Ruby immediately grabbed her by the hands and pulled her to the sofa.

"Shut up…No way!"

"Yes way…oh and it gets better, she is married to the mayor of Boston and has a kid."

"Woah…you really do know how to pick them sweety, does that mean she's fired you?"

"No, well she couldn't I kind of brought up what would a lawyer say etc, i guess I will know more come Monday, thank God I started my internship on a Friday. At least I won't have to see her for a couple of days."

"Exactly, she wouldn't have a leg to stand on in court…and well considering she's married I guess she doesn't want her husband to find out and even if she did I got your back, were Bff's remember."

Silence

"What?"

"It's just I know I nagged you this morning but it is a Friday, you don't have work tomorrow and neither do i. Plus you had a crappy day…I say some tequila and a night out on the town is on the cards what do you say?" Ruby smiles mischievously.

"Oh I know that look….but your right I've had a pretty shitty day so why not." Emma smiled feeling much better.

"Yay and wear that smoking hot little black dress. You know the one with the lace, I'm going to give Graham and Belle a ring see if they wanna come. We have to meet up with August too after he finishes work at that fancy restaurant then we'll head to the ice club and party till dawn woohoo." Said a very excited brunette already bouncing down the hall to her room as she rambled on.

"Yes MOM!" Emma shouted in back in response.

After a couple of hours it was as if the past twenty four hours were no longer relevant, but that's mainly down to the tequila, good company and plenty of dancing with her friends in some random bar called Sugar.

"Emma, you look soo sexy tonight." Said Graham staring at her as they danced on the very small dance floor. He couldn't help but look, she did look good. She was dressed in that classy but very sexy little black lace number that Ruby had suggested and came to a stop mid-thigh. The killer affect was in the black high heels she wore. They made her toned legs look even longer than what they already were, enough to give any guy a cardiac arrest no doubt.

"Thanks Graham…it's still a no." She replied knowing exactly what his game plan was, after all he'd been hitting on her for the past three weeks since Ruby's work colleague Belle introduced them both to her best friend and big brother Graham.

"You're always shooting me down, one of these days you will say yes and let me take you out." He replied confidently. He was a man on a mission after all.

""Yeah yeah…you do know I like women don't you?"

"So you keep saying…but I don't give up that easy." He smiled.

_Well good luck with that _"Hey Ruby isn't it about time we went to meet up with August?"

"Yeah, we'll have to get a cab to the restaurant. I ain't walking in these heels." Ruby replied.

"You mean those hooker heels" Graham chipped in as they made their way out of the bar onto the street and the carefree brunette instantly replied with a small punch to his arm.

"I think she looks very beautiful." Belle added as she looked up shyly at her almost blushing. Even Graham and Emma gave each other the look. _Yeah they're definitely more than just friends._

By the time they got a cab and got in, Emma was beginning to feel light headed and slightly drunk.

"Em's are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine Rubs. I think it was just the cold air hitting me when we were waiting outside, I'll be fine once we get inside."

As if on cue they were suddenly there standing outside a very posh restaurant, like the ones Emma was forced to go to back in California.

"Well don't just stand there let's get inside." Graham said already opening the door as the others soon followed, Emma being the last one in but that was mainly down to the fact she was trying not to fall over.

"Hey guys, there's only one table left finishing their dessert so my boss is letting me go a few minutes early. I'm just gonna go get changed quick and I'll be back before you know it. My friend Bae here has already lined some shots up for you." August greeted them whilst guiding them to the bar away from nearby tables before leaving to go get ready. He only lived in a small apartment around the corner, a perfect set up for someone who likes their sleep too much and well doesn't drive.

"So moreee Tequilaaaaaaaaaaa." Emma says slurring her words very loudly and much too loud for a restaurant with a very swanky side bar. As she knocks the shot back her foot gets caught on the side of the bar stool closet to the end of the bar which automatically sends her flying on the floor, causing her short dress to rise to the top of her thighs._Shit!_

Everyone is staring.

"Come here sweety let's get you home to bed." Graham said, the first to come to her aid, but his hands were far too friendly for Emma's liking.

"Get your hands off me…the only person who is taking me to bed tonight is mee." She replied defensively whilst trying to pull her dress down and get her words straight. _Oh if only Mummy dearest could see you now Emma very un-lady like._ Her inner voice rambled on in her head.

"He's only trying to help." Belle butted in as her and Ruby came over.

"I DO NOT WANT HIM TOUCHING ME OR NEAR ME…NO MEANS NO!" She raged on ready to unleash her inner dragon as she began to sit up, butt still stuck to the floor, legs stretched out.

"Emma I'm sorry I'm only trying to help you." Graham says and she can tell its genuine even in her slightly drunken state.

"No…I'm sor…" She suddenly stops talking when she notices a slightly older woman from the nearby table coming over to them as the other woman with her heads off in the other direction. Her brown fierce eyes are blazing in Graham's direction. _Oh Shit…that's not her, it can't be Regina…oh just kill me now._

"You heard the woman, no means NO!" Said a fierce and furious Regina. Blunt and straight to the point, sweeping Emma up off her feet literally in the process.

"I was just…you know what I'm not explaining myself to a woman I don't even know, I cannot be doing with any lady drama tonight. Tell August I'll see him tomorrow Belle." He replied giving her a quick shoulder squeeze before making a quick exit.

"Now look what you've done…."Ruby began to vent at the stranger in front of her but stopped talking as soon as her eyes connected with her best friend's, realizing obviously Emma did know her. "You know what so not worth it, I'll go find Graham and come back okay?" She said more softly this time looking at Emma now sitting on a table chair in the corner of the room well out of view of the bar area. She'd been guided to it by the over protective stranger. _Weird._

"Yeah, tell him I'm sorry too much…tequilaaa I think." She said trying to fake a convincing smile whilst her inner voice screamed liar. Ruby shot her a soft smile and took Belle by the hand to go look for Graham.

It was only after her friends had left that she realized just how thick the tension in the room had become and so silent you could hear a pin drop. That was when Bae came over with a very large cup of black coffee with nothing but pity in his eyes before retreating back to the bar up front. _Oh crap I really have made a complete idiot out of myself and now I'm getting pity looks from a guy I barely know that's all I bloody need._

"Thank you for helping me…I'm just a tad bit drunk." She's keeping her sentences small and simple not wanting to make a bigger fool of herself.

More silence, she may be drunk but she can tell the woman beside her is once again conflicted, just like earlier on that morning. It's only when she begins sipping her coffee that the woman speaks up.

"Really I hadn't noticed dear." Regina couldn't help but grin as she seemed to relax into the chair next to Emma.

"Haha very funny, yes I know…I've made a complete fool out of myself tonight including my flashing incident." Emma stated still sipping from her cup but also grinning at her own humiliation and Regina. This was the woman at the bar she remembered, soft and dare she even say warm.

"We've all been there, I wouldn't worry too much about flashing the staff here, I think they actually rather enjoyed it. It probably made their night."

"Yeah that's why you're smirking at me like a five year old with their hand caught stuck in the cookie jar. I'm pretty sure some drunken mess falling on their pristine marble floor was no were near enjoyable." Emma replied dramatically rolling her eyes.

"You really are oblivious aren't you dear?" Regina said it more as a statement but somehow it came out as a question.

"Too what?" the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"To just how beautiful and dare I say it without you threatening to sue me for sexual harassment, how sexy you truly are."

"Thank you I guess." Emma blushed shyly but on the inside she had butterflies in her stomach. _She's married, don't fall for your boss, you work for this woman…Earth to Emma she's also married, to a dude! Yes and she also incredibly hot and what she can do in the…._ She quickly pushed her empty cup to the side trying to distract herself from letting her mind go further into the gutter.

"You do not take compliments well do you Miss Swan and I take it the coffee is working?" Regina said reeling the blondes attention back in.

"No, I never have done and actually I do feel much better now that I've had some coffee and a chance to at least sober up …but maybe it's the present company I'm in."

Regina smiles fondly at her, lost in her own world of thoughts. _We had great sex last night, had a confrontational conversation this morning and now here I am again with the most infuriating and sexiest woman I've ever met. A woman that could destroy all the things I've ever worked for, i should be distancing myself not coming to her damn rescue._

"and please stop it with the Miss Swan Crap…my name is Emma." The brunette was soon snapped out of her own thoughts the moment the blonde's lips opened up again.

"Okay I think I can manage that…this once…Emma" She replied seductively.

It's the way she says her name that makes Emma reach out impulsively, grabbing the slightly older woman's hand in hers giving it a soft squeeze and lacing their fingers together. Looking up she realizes just how close their heads are. She finds herself lost in deep hypnotic eyes that are now staring at her lips. She leans in just as Regina does, breathing becoming thick and heavy as their foreheads now press together, lips nearly touching. The brunette's phone begins to ring.

"Do you need to get that?"

"It can wait, but I'm certain this can't." The brunette smirks and moves in capturing the younger woman's lips with her own temporarily forgetting there in a public place. Emma responds instantly with just as much hunger and passion as the other woman by deepening the kiss and letting her hands slowly slip around Regina's waist.

"Ermm… I'm sorry to interrupt Miss Mills but your driver is here to pick you up, he is waiting outside in the car with your husband ma'am, I was told to come and let you know as you weren't answering your phone." Bae states looking rather embarrassed at interrupting a very intimate moment between the two women in front of him.

They both pulled back instantly, looking at each other with a look of mixed emotions, lust, want, frustration and lastly regret. Oh how things had changed in the past twenty four hours but little did they both realize just how dramatic things were about to become. Love always comes with a price, a price that not everyone is willing to pay.


	3. Chapter 3 - Price Tag

**A/N: Thanks again for the kind reviews. **** I'm just glad you're all enjoying it. I had to put the rating up just to be on the safe side for following chapters to come. I didn't think I'd get a chance to update today but luckily I had some free time tonight, so sorry if it's slightly rushed. Thanks for sticking with the story reviewers it always motivates me to do more. This isn't my favorite chapter, to me it's up and down emotionally but there are reasons behind Regina's behavior and it will make more sense as the chapters go on. The next two chapters after this are my favorite they're more smushy and emotional but in a good way! **

**Disclaimer:** OUAT does not belong to me, I do not own anything.

**Chapter 3 – Price Tag**

Days had passed by since they'd been rudely but wisely interrupted from the kiss. Since then they had avoided each other as much as possible accept for when it was necessary at staff meetings. A few glances would be exchanged here and there but that was it, they were in a room with other people after all. It was only when Thursday came things began to change. Emma had to stay behind to work late with one of her male colleagues Bryan, everyone else had left apart from the creepy security guard Sidney.

"Why is it that out of everyone, I was the one who had to work late?" she said looking rather bored at the papers in front of her.

"That's because you're the new intern and unfortunately that's the curse of being the new kid on the block." He laughed.

"Yay lucky me." She rolled her eyes.

"Sarcasm, that's good, you'll need it if you're going to make it here."

"I'm not interrupting am i?" Spoke a nervous voice from the door. It was Regina's second assistant Ella.

"Were just finishing actually Ella, what's up?" Bryan was the one to speak up.

"Well I was half way across town running an errand for Mrs Mills when she called me, I don't suppose one of you could do me a massive favor I'd do it myself but I can't be in two places at once." Ella said looking rather stressed.

"Any other time girl and you know i'd help you out but it's my wedding anniversary tonight and well I'm already in the dog house with the wife for working late."

"What about you Emma?"

"Ermm…what about Kathryn, why can't she help out? She is Re..Mrs Mills other assistant after all."

"She's been off work sick for two days, some sort of virus going around or so I was told. This is why I've been doing double the work…please Emma I don't want to lose my job." Ella begged.

"I'm sure she wouldn't go that far."

"Oh she would, the other assistant I replaced got fired for being late twice in one week."

"Maybe she had an off week, but if it will make you feel better okay I'll do it just this once, what's the favor?" Emma said as she stood up.

"She asked me to pick up some important paper work from upstairs in her office. It's for her morning conference call. I've already been upstairs to get it, all I need you to do is drop it off at her address. I'd do it myself but I have to finish off the other errand….Oh thank you thank you Emma, I swear I'll owe you big time for this." She said practically throwing the paper work and piece of paper with Regina's address on in Emma's hands before making a sharp exit.

"Rather you than me sweet pea." Bryan laughed as he left.

The drive to Regina's house was quick and before Emma had chance to change her mind and do a u turn in the road, there she was standing outside the door frozen in place. She decided to hell with it and pressed the buzzer. A voice came on over the intercom.

"Who's there?"

A young boy's voice called out before a more mature male voice followed.

"Henry your father has told you to stay away from the intercom…..*silence* I'm sorry about that can I ask who is there please?"

Mayor's security is all that registered in Emma's head.

"My name is Emma Swan, I'm one of Mrs Mills interns. Her assistant Ella couldn't make it so she sent me to deliver the paperwork instead."

"Hang on a second." He muttered.

Buzz

The security guy came to the door and escorted Emma into the house.

"Mrs Mills will be along shortly." He smiled and left her alone in the room. _Damn Regina has fine taste…or her husband does, shut it damn brain! This is work…totally professional… yeah sure it is. _

After a few minutes pass by, Emma thinks she should probably just leave the paperwork on the table and leave. As she's walks down the entrance hall she can hear loud voices.

"I didn't say you couldn't go I just said that I wouldn't be able to go. I cannot leave Henry by himself and let's face it, I do not want to be there and you certainly do not want me there. It is not my fault the baby sitter is unwell and I refuse to leave our son by himself, he's only nine years old Ashton."

"Ok ok I get it, but for appearance sake it is vital we both attend this gala, you know how hard I've worked to get to where I am now, I have to go and as my wife you need to be there, we all have to make sacrifices. What about Mary Margaret?"

Emma tried to tip toe down the rest of the hall and get out unnoticed, that was a private conversation going on in whatever room it was. One she is sure she shouldn't be listening to. Fate had other ideas as it would turn out, just as she was close to making her quick exit the wooden panel beneath her left foot creaks. _Ohh shit!_

"My niece? She's fifteen years old, I'm not….."

Ashton doesn't give Regina chance to finish the sentence off.

"I was just dropping off the papers Mrs Mills requested, there in the living room." The words came out of her mouth quicker than what they should have. _Idiot!_

"How much did you hear?" he questioned coldly. This wasn't the nice Mayor Emma thought she knew. _What goes on behind closed doors Ems._

"Not much I was too busy thinking about this weekend's big launch even. I was brainstorming ideas with Bryan before I came here." Emma replied calmly and very convincingly too it would seem.

That's when she remembered he wasn't alone. Regina was stood next to him, she was dressed in a very stunning formal red gown. It looked like something off a runway show. Emma's eye's scanned Regina's body ever so briefly, but no were near long enough for anyone else to notice.

"Good." He said softly this time.

"Thank you for bringing me the papers Miss Swan." Regina smiled, poker face perfectly in place.

"Actually I've just had an idea, I know it is not in your job description but our baby sitter has just let us down and well we have a rather important event to get to."

"You're asking me to baby sit?" Emma was stunned. This was beyond her job description.

Regina's face went white.

"Yes, it'll only be for a few hours, Henry is nine and he'll be in bed before we leave. He really is a good kid. We'll pay you very well, as you can see money is no object to me." Ashton rambled on far too obnoxiously for Emma's liking….he was starting to sound far too much like her power and money hungry step father Rumple, who just so happened to be coming to Boston for three days this weekend on a 'Business trip'.

"Miss Swan doesn't know the first thing about children, she's practically still one herself." The words flew out of Regina's mouth and instantly she regretted them, but by then it was too late. She could see the hurt in Emma's eyes. _You need to push her away anyway, you only told her the truth she is practically a child…no she's not, not really. She's only a few years younger than yourself and well she was old enough when you had sex all night…and what great sex that was._

"Regina love…that's great to hear isn't it?"

"What's great?"

"Miss Swan…I mean Emma said yes." He corrected himself.

"You did?" Regina had to practically stop her mouth from hitting the floor.

"Well I know a lot about kids actually I grew up with a lot of siblings." She replied with a fake smile _Liar! They were foster kids just like you!_

"Just great, well I best go say goodnight to our son, make yourself at home Emma. I'll tell Henry you'll be in to tuck him in soon." He nodded at Regina.

"Listen..i"

"Save it, you don't need to explain yourself to me in your own home. After all I am practically a child." The bitter coldness in her own voice scared Emma.

"I didn't mean to, it kind of just came out. I'm not saying this very well am. I'm not good at this type of conversation."

Regina's voice was shaky, it lacked the confident tone it usually radiated. Her voice was vulnerable and soft and Emma had to look twice at the woman in front of her just to be sure she wasn't someone else.

"You're by far the most complicated woman I've ever met." Emma found herself laughing.

"As are you dear, but…" Regina tried to finish.

"..But you have a fantastic life and you're my boss I get it." Emma admitted sadly, she knew it was stupid but deep down she knew her gut wanted more…more of whatever this thing was between them, lust, attraction, simple amusement or god knows what. She didn't understand it, just that she liked it. _Women like her don't fall for damaged people like you Emma get a grip! You'll only end up hurt, you always do_. And just like that she felt her walls closing up inside of her.

"What?" Regina asked now confused by the woman in front of her. She'd gone from laughing and smiling to cold and distant within seconds.

"I just meant I get it, the whole Miss Swan thing. You're my boss and you have a pretty made lifestyle, it's a lot to lose. You don't need to worry though." Emma said confidently.

"I don't?" Regina crossed her arms slightly agitated.

"No and I know you spoke to Bae about what happened last Friday, he wouldn't say anything anyway so it was unnecessary of you to threaten him."

"How'd you know I spoke to him?"

"I had to drop off August's jacket on Monday he left it at my apartment, plus I wanted to make sure he hadn't said anything myself."

"Well I didn't know that."

"Why would you? I'm actually glad Ella talked me into dropping your paperwork off tonight."

"Really and why is that?"

"So we could finally clear the air, at least we both know where we stand now." Emma sat down opposite Regina.

"And where is that?" Regina asked looking directly into Emma's eyes.

"I never thought you were the twenty one questions type. Let's just say we start over, you're my boss and I'm just an employee like the rest of your staff."

It was the unemotional tone in Emma's voice, the unreadable expression on her face, that's what hurt Regina the most. Regina had mastered this perfect poker face herself over the years and to see it on someone she was growing fairly fond of was just painful.

"Just an employee." She repeated Emma's words.

"Yes, just treat me like you do them."

"Okay I can do that Miss Swan." Regina stood up.

As if right on cue Ashton came in with a couple of security guards. You'd think he was president, maybe in his dreams Emma thought to herself.

"I just read a story to Henry so he's is waiting for you to tuck him in."

"You're the perfect husband. I really do have a great life." She kissed him, which from the look on his face even surprised him. "I'll just go tuck Henry in, you wait in the car sweety I shan't be long." Regina left the room.

Ashton cleared his throat and smiled at Emma. He then thanked her for minding Henry and told her were to find the emergency contact numbers if she should need them before leaving with his security guys in tow. Emma felt like gagging, she had a sinking feeling that Regina's little display of poor affection had been a put on show for her and it pissed her off more than she would dare admit.

The night went on. Regina didn't bother saying anything as she left. Emma decided why not do as the Mayor said and make herself at home. She brought some popcorn in from the kitchen, poured herself a small glass of wine from the island and switched the TV on, placing her feet on the coffee table. Yes right at home she would make herself. She was too busy flicking through the channels before she could register the footsteps coming down the hall.

"Who in the hell are you?"

"I think it's me who should be asking that, you know you're on private property right?" Emma muttered still in shock as she jumped up.

"Do I seriously look like a burglar? This is my aunt Regina's place, I have a key." The girl said waving the key in front of her.

Emma looked at the girl in front of her, she looked like a cute little pixie with chopped black hair. It was then she noticed the girl had obviously been crying. Her eyes were red, her cheeks were still damp and there was mascara smudge underneath her eyes.

"Sorry, it's just you can never be too sure these days, what's your name?" Emma sat back down. _Please don't cry please don't cry._

"Mary Margaret, where's my aunt?"

"She had to go to an event with your uncle, so I'm looking after Henry."

"And you are?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions, my name is Emma. Come sit, there's a movie coming on soon if you wanna watch it with me till your aunt gets home?"

"That actually sounds good." Mary smiled and took a seat next to the blonde.

The movie turned out to be a bad remake of snow white were all the main characters got killed off bar one. Leading to no happy endings, isn't that what movies were for. To silence out the lack of happy endings in real life. Emma wasn't so sure about giving advice to a hormonal teenager, she wasn't good at giving herself advice let alone anyone else. Yet she'd spent half of the movie and afterwards giving young Mary Margaret some, the whole thing was baffling to say the least.

"She's been like a mother to me, to everyone else she may be this bitchy ice queen in a business suit but I see the other side to her. Not many people get to see it. Every stomach ache, every bad day at school, she's been there for me always."

"Everyone needs someone like that in their life, no matter who they are." Emma smiled at the girl.

"You know I'm glad I came tonight, everyone else treats and talks to me like I'm some child but not you. Apart from Aunt Gina no one speaks to me like I matter." The young girl smiled shuffling some popcorn in her mouth.

"Well even I was fifteen once and not too many years ago may I add."

"Really because I kind of thought you were ancient." Mary said sarcastically.

Emma never sore it coming, she was about to bend over to grab a handful of popcorn out of the bowl. The hit was quick and soon followed by another and then another.

"Oh it is on!"

Emma grabbed the pillow from behind her back and struck Mary with it. Mary gave as good as she got and within seconds a full blown pillow fight broke out. Mary couldn't stop laughing and soon enough neither could Emma.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?"

Emma and Mary tried to hold their laughs in but both broke out when they noticed the floor was covered in pillow fluff.

"Oh you think this is funny?" Regina fumed like a crazy woman whilst trying not to raise her voice, good job this house was huge she thought.

"No… I really am sorry." Emma replied _seriously way to prove you're not practically a child Ems!_

"Aunt Gina, it's not Emma's fault, I came over upset and she really helped cheer me up. It was me who started the pillow fight, I'll clean the mess up just please don't shout at her."

Regina looks at her niece then at Emma.

"Mary Margaret it is okay, why don't you go make yourself comfortable in the guest room and I'll come see you in a bit. I'll ring your mother and let her know you're staying the night."

"Okay, where's Ashton?" The young girl refused to call him uncle something that didn't go unnoticed by Emma.

"He'll be home shortly, now go along dear I'll see you soon."

The girl hesitated for a second before walking up to Emma and pulled her into a tight hug, luckily they were around the same height.

"I know I hardly know you but I feel like I do, thank you so much for listening to me tonight Emma, you're like the big sister I always wanted but never got." Mary smiled before leaving the room with a stunned Emma and Regina behind.

"Miss Swan if you'd like to follow me please." Regina said as she quickly walked out the room, Emma following shortly behind. They walked in silence to her study and once inside Regina shut the door, walked over to her desk, pulled out a cheque book and began writing in it.

"What are you doing? I thought we'd agreed to start fresh?" Emma questioned her but her own subconscious knew the answer already, it just refused to hear it.

"I think we need a complete fresh start so how much?"

"What?"

"How much for you to clear off, leave my company and go back to where in the hell it is you came from?"

"You couldn't afford me." Emma snapped, fighting back tears that dared to spill from her eyes any second. Just like the rest of them!

"Name your price? Everyone has one." Regina barked in her face.

"Fuck you! I'm not for sale like the rest of your life is. You may have this fancy lifestyle and everything that goes with it but just answer me this does it really make you happy or do you go to bed at night with a big empty hole in your heart." Emma wiped her eyes, swiping at the tears that now ran freely down her cheeks.

Silence

"Just what I thought, you keep pretending to yourself this is all real. I'm not even sure you know what is real or fake any more, maybe when you do you'll know what you really want."

Emma walked towards the door as a conflicted Regina stood and watched her every move like a hawk.

"I already know what I want."

"and what's that?"

"You!" Regina lunged for her, pushing her forcefully up against the wall, pinning her in place with her body. She seized Emma's mouth in a passionate kiss which the blonde was only to eager to respond to as a pleasant moan escaped her lips. This only turned Regina on more. She started unbuttoning Emma's shirt when she felt her pull away.

"Why'd you pull away?" Regina questioned.

"You know why, this isn't right and i will not be some dirty little secret you only acknowledge when no one else is around and look at me the way you are right now." Emma gasped.

"Like what exactly?"

"Like you want to rip my clothes off and fuck me senseless."

"Do you always have to use such vulgar language dear?" Regina stated as she moved to the other side of the room trying to put some distance between them.

"Really, so not the issue right now and I refuse to play this cat and mouse game with you anymore. You know what I quit and you didn't even have to pay me to do so…. some people are worth a hell of a lot more than some price tag. I told you, you couldn't afford me because that requires a lot more than what money can buy…maybe you should have tried the same for yourself." And with that Emma stormed out of the room and out of Regina's life leaving the very angry and confused brunette shaken. Little did Emma realize just how high Regina's price had already come.

_Seems like everybody's got a price,_

_I wonder how they sleep at night._

_When the sale comes first,_

_And the truth comes second,_

_Just stop for a minute and_

_Smile_


End file.
